Tribulations au clair de lune
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil] 1. Le rite lunaire avait donné à Sigmund quelque chose de plus précieux qu'un Lunaglyph. / 2. Sigmund a atteint un nouveau cap de bizarrerie et Eugene s'inquiète. / 3. Kristofer veille le repos de son aimée. / 4. Capell espère. / 5. Edward songe. / 6. Vic se moque. / 7. Rucha comprend.
1. Joie

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery pas à moi. Square Enix et Tri-Ace les vilains qui piétinent nos cœurs avec leur univers et ses personnages incroyables.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce petit OS a été rédigé pour la 69ème nuit du FoF, il fallait écrire sur le thème "Joie" en moins d'une heure. Il n'a pas été bêta-readé, donc désolée pour les nombreuses coquilles qu'il doit y avoir. (On ne peut pas mettre ça sur le compte des nouvelles réformes orthographiques de l'Académie Française...) Et je suis toute frêle à l'idée d'être là première à poster un texte en français sur le fandom... (No comment sur le titre de l'OS, j'ai au moins fait un effort pour le recueil...)  
 **Timeline :** Entre Burgusstadt et Fayel, **spoilers** de la fin du jeu, plus ou moins.

x

* * *

 _Tribulations au clair de lune_

 **Joie**

* * *

.

Un sentiment étrange envahit Sigmund lorsque la lame de Veros le traversa de part en part et cela s'intensifia quand son regard se posa sur ce garçon étrange qui lui ressemblait tant.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Capell, quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier tout à fait et qui devenait de plus en plus fort au fil des jours.

Le rite lunaire que lui avait attribué le Roi Nestor ne lui avait pas donné de lunaglyph mais il lui avait rendu quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux. Il lui avait rendu Capell, Prince du Royaume de Cassandra. Il lui avait rendu son fils.

 _Volsung_ , _Sigmund._ Par moment, les choses devenaient flous dans son esprit et il réalisa à quel point la présence de Genma dans sa vie était importante et pourquoi Svala avait refusé de le laisser partir sans lui, comme si elle s'était doutée que ce moment arriverait. (Svala l'avait toujours compris mieux que quiconque, mieux que lui-même.)

« Le secret doit être préservé, mon seigneur. »

Genma avait raison, et c'était pour cette raison que sa présence retirait un poids de ses épaules. Il avait quelqu'un pour en parler, qui y avait été préparé et qui comprendrait l'importance de Capell.

Il aurait pu en parler à Eugene, celui-ci lui avait déjà subi son étrangeté depuis presque quinze ans et lui avait fait remarqué trop de fois pour les compter qu'il n'agissait jamais comme quelqu'un de son âge. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui avouer qu'il était un non-béni. Pire, qu'il avait répudié la bénédiction de Veros et qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était juste pour supprimer son lunaglyph. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de créer plus d'ennuis à Svala qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance une seconde fois, même s'il était à peu près sûr qu'Eugene comprendrait et le soutiendrait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le doute qui avait envahi le cœur de Sigmund. Ce n'était que de simples réflexions qui accompagnait ses insomnies car, en vérité, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour lui. Plus que jamais. En particulier quand son regard se posait sur Capell ou quand son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _Ce garçon sera courageux et bon. Il s'appellera Capell._

Il n'avait pas vu son fils grandir, dire ses premiers mots ou faire ses premiers pas. Il n'avait pas pu partager ses premières joies ou ses premiers chagrins non plus. Malgré ça, même loin de lui, Capell était devenu bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré au fond de lui. Bien sûr, il avait des défauts mais cela ne le rendait que plus attachant aux yeux du Libérateur car Capell connaissait ses propres défauts et en jouait avec une légèreté qui agaçait parfois les autres. Il vivait dans son monde qu'il avait créé parce qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans celui où il était né. Capell était un monde à lui tout seul, un monde où la moindre ombre n'osait s'aventurer.

Capell était si rayonnant que son simple présence arrivait à éclipser le désespoir qu'avait provoqué son départ.

Capell respirait l'espoir, il était le souffle de vie qui sauverait les autres. Pas Sigmund.

Volsung avait soufflé la mort sur Cassandra et, plus indirectement, avait emporté le reste du monde dans sa chute. Ce n'était pas Sigmund qui pouvait réparer ça. Malgré ses apparences, il était devenu trop vieux et son corps aussi s'affaiblissait. Il se sentait.

C'est pourquoi tout ce qui lui restait de force ne servirait qu'à un but : protéger Capell.

Car Capell était son monde, ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux et il donnerait jusqu'à sa dernière vie pour lui. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux, être enfin un père pour Capell.

.

* * *

x

J'aimerais dire que j'ai essayé de faire un truc joyeux, parce que Sigmund et Capell le mériterait plus que quiconque mais... *va ramasser les bouts de cœur et d'âme brisés qui sont tombés en court de route*

J'espère quand même que cela vous aura plus, si une personne passe par ici ! (J'ai un faible pour les fandoms vides je crois...)


	2. De l'utilité d'une princesse

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery ne m'appartient pas, je refuse d'être responsable de l'existence d'Aya.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la 78ème nuit du FoF, il fallait écrire sur le thème _Princesse_ en moins d'une heure. Il n'a pas été bêta-readé, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les coquilles qui doit traîner.  
 **Timeline :** Entre Sapran et Fayel, pas de spoilers à proprement parler...

x

* * *

 _Tribulation au clair de lune_

 **De l'utilité d'une princesse**

* * *

.

Eugene était le mieux placé pour savoir que Sigmund pouvait parfois se comporter de façon étrange (pour ne pas dire immature) et de prendre des décisions improbables. Il en avait fait les frais bien trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami venait de perdre la tête.

Même si elle s'était évertuée à le cacher, ils savaient tous deux qui était Aya et Eugene n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de mettre les pieds à Fayel en l'absence de la jeune femme. Sigmund avait beau être le Libérateur, celui qui brisait les chaînes et donnait de tout son être pour sauver le monde, la Force ne recevait pas pour autant un soutien unanime. (Dans l'absolu, Sigmund n'avait pas besoin du soutien de toutes les nations pour continuer leur mission, mais Eugene n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être à nouveau le seul compagnon du jeune Lord.)

\- Sigmund, soupira une nouvelle fois le mage, j'ai bien vu moi aussi que Aya avait été profondément perturbée par ce qui est arrivé à Sapran et à ces pauvres gens, mais on ne peut pas se présenter devant l'Emir Sharuk en lui expliquant que nous avons laissé sa fille en arrière pour être sûr que ton sosie sorti de nulle part reviendra. Par Veros, Siggy, tu as conscience que tu nous mets dans une situation impossible ?

Bien sûr, Sigmund ne répondit rien. Il savait déjà tout cela mais Eugene se sentait obligé de lui dire à voix haute, juste au cas où. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne lui accorda qu'un regard rapide avant de se tourner vers les autres et Lord Sigmund, le Libérateur et leader de la Force Libératrice, était de retour.

Il n'y avait qu'Eugene pour voir que Sigmund n'était pas toujours le héros que les gens voyaient en lui. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner en lui le petit garçon bizarre et insupportable qu'il avait été et qui ne s'était vraiment pas arrangé en grandissant. (Même Lord Touma, qui avait grandi avec eux, n'avait pas cru Eugene quand celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il arrivait à Sigmund de lui tirer la langue.) Il y avait aussi Genma, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Genma était à la tête des Chuchoteurs de la Nuit, il n'était pas un membre de la Force et, contrairement aux apparences, Sigmund n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. (Genma était juste très patient.)

Mais Sigmund était avant tout son ami et c'était aussi parce qu'il le considérait comme un frère qu'il n'insista pas et se mit en marche en essayant de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté pour le moment.

Cela ne marcha pas vraiment.

Il comprenait quel pouvait être le raisonnement de Sigmund. Aya avait été profondément affectée sur ce qui était arrivé sur ses terres, elle se sentait responsable de ces gens et il était évident qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose pour eux. Capell n'avait été que l'excuse parfaite pour elle car, malgré son statut, elle n'aurait jamais osé défier l'autorité de Sigmund. Eugene avait beaucoup de respect pour la princesse de Fayel. Elle était encore jeune, pouvait agir de façon irréfléchie et il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais elle était déjà une femme forte et, maintenant qu'elle était complètement guérie, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter pour elle. Et c'était bien là le problème, ce n'était pas pour Aya que Sigmund était inquiet.

Sigmund était inquiet pour Capell. Pire, il était de mauvaise humeur à l'idée que le jeune musicien soit parti.

L'existence de Capell avait été une véritable surprise. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que cela était difficile de concevoir que cela ne pouvait être qu'un simple hasard. Eugene avait pensé que Sigmund avait juste été Sigmund et qu'il avait joué de son charisme pour impressionner le pauvre garçon afin qu'il s'occupe d'Aya sans lui laisser le choix et le temps d'y réfléchir. Après tout, Sigmund faisait ça avec tout le monde et quand il avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Tout ce qu'on pouvait y gagner, c'était un Grinn Valesti. Et il fallait être fou pour tenter d'y survivre quand on voyait dans quel état finissait souvent ses ennemis.

Sigmund lui avait affirmé qu'il ne savait pas qui était Capell, et Eugene savait que son ami lui avait dit la vérité quand il lui avait posé la question la première fois. Cependant, au fil du temps, Eugene ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose avait changé, que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas Capell, Capell restait un mystère absolu d'autant plus qu'il semblait débarquer de nulle part, mais c'était Sigmund qui se comportait de façon de plus en plus curieuse.

Il ne laissait jamais le flûtiste s'éloigner de lui, gardant constamment un oeil sur lui et ce n'était pas par méfiance qu'il le faisait. Capell ne représentait absolument aucun danger, il était redoutable avec une épée en main mais ce n'était que pour se défendre en cas d'absolue nécessité et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'était révélé capable de briser les chaînes lui aussi. Non, c'était juste que Sigmund n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Capell. Il veillait sur lui avec une bienveillance troublante, Capell avait l'air troublé et presque traumatisé à chaque fois que Sigmund lui parlait en privé et son style de combat était devenu plus agressif, moins prudent depuis qu'il était dans les parages.

Cela n'avait été que des doutes, que le mage avait essayé de mettre de côté afin de se concentrer pleinement sur leur mission mais la vérité l'avait frappé et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Capell était devenu important pour Sigmund. Pire, il semblait lui être devenu indispensable.

Peut-être que Sigmund n'avait eu aucun égard pour la vie de la princesse en lui ordonnant de ramener Capell, peut-être que Sigmund était capable d'un tel sacrifice pour un seul garçon.

Mais dans ce cas, de quels autres sacrifices Sigmund serait-il capable ?

.

* * *

x

Je voulais faire un truc drôle et, finalement, je me retrouve encore avec un OVNI.


	3. La belle endormie

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la 81ème nuit du FoF, il fallait écrire sur le thème _Lisse_ en moins d'une heure. Il n'a pas été bêta-readé, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les coquilles qui doit traîner.  
 **Timeline :** Post-épilogue.

x

* * *

 _Tribulations au clair de lune_

 **La belle endormie**

* * *

.

Il n'y a aucun miroir dans la maison que Kristofer habite, et son regard est toujours prudent quand il se pose à travers la fenêtre pour observer la Lune qui flotte toujours dans le ciel.

— Pendant combien d'années comptez-vous encore reposer, ma bien-aimée ? murmure-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Seul le grincement de la chaise à bascule lui répond, encore et encore, dans un bruit infini qui berce chacune de ses nuits. Il essaye de ne pas penser au fait qu'il n'a jamais eu de réponse, et refuse de penser qu'il n'en aura peut-être jamais.

Rien a changé depuis le jour où la Lune n'est devenu qu'un astre dans le ciel et la demeure d'un prince oublié. Seraphina est toujours plongée dans son profond sommeil, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose ne renaisse dans le palais lunaire.

Parfois, Kristofer se demande si un baiser pourrait réveiller sa belle endormie que le temps n'affecte pas, comme dans les contes qu'Edward avait raconté aux jumeaux pour les aider à s'endormir, quand ils voyageaient ensemble en ignorant les sacrifices qu'ils devraient faire pour sauver ce monde et l'aider à renaître. Mais il ne s'y aventure jamais, n'osant toucher à ce visage lisse, d'une beauté pure et éternelle qu'il aurait trop peur de souiller.

Alors Kristofer veille, laisse le temps défiler sans oser le perturber en espérant au fond de son coeur qu'il aura l'occasion de revoir un jour le bleu de ces yeux qu'il a tant aimé.

.

* * *

x

C'est court. Et encore plus bizarre que les précédents.  
Le thème est un peu parti en vacances aussi, mais j'avais quand même envie de le poster, parce que mon amour pour ce jeu est visiblement imperturbable.


	4. Invisible

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce drabble de 100 mots tout rond a été écrit en une dizaine de minutes sur le thème _Invisible._  
 **Timeline :** Pré-game.

x

* * *

 _Tribulations au clair de lune_

 **Invisible**

* * *

.

Capell avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un lunaglyph. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être comme les autres, d'avoir une vie comme les autres. Peu importe le pouvoir que la Lune lui aurait offert, il l'aurait accepté avec toute la joie du monde mais parmi tous les pouvoirs, celui qu'il rêvait souvent d'avoir était d'être invisible.

Pouvoir déambuler sans être vu, sans recevoir le moindre le regard, le moindre mot. Il pourrait alors se faufiler où il le désirait, il pourrait manger à sa fin sans avoir à payer mais il pourrait surtout observer à sa guise les femmes dans tous leurs états !

.

* * *

x

Je sais que je suis la seule âme de ce fandom, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer d'y poster des textes.  
Juste au cas où.


	5. Un vague instant

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce drabble de 100 mots tout rond a été écrit en une dizaine de minutes _._

 **Thème :** rouge  
 **Personnage** : Edward  
 **Lieu :** Port-Zala  
 **Genre :** Fluff  
 **Timeline :** Juste après le tsunami.

x

* * *

 _Tribulations au clair de lune_

 **Un vague instant**

* * *

.

Edward referma son couteau et observa l'enfant assis à côté de lui, au bout de la jetée de Port Zala, les jambes se balançant distraitement dans le vide. Il aurait préféré être seul mais il s'étonna de se sentir plus serein ainsi.

L'enfant n'était pas aussi bruyant que les jumeaux et c'était attendrissant de le voir s'extasier face à la fourrure inhabituelle de Gustav.

Puis, c'était reposant d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne lui rappelait pas Sigmund, qui ne le regardait pas de travers et ne le jugeait pas.

Oui, songea Edward, le sourire d'un enfant était vraiment des plus ressourçant.

.

* * *

x


	6. Un brin de sadisme

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce drabble de 100 mots tout rond a été écrit en une dizaine de minutes _._

 **Thème :** un brin de sadisme  
 **Personnages** : Kiriya et Vic  
 **Genre :** Humour  
 **Timeline :** Un peu n'importe quand à partir du moment où les deux sont dans l'équipe.

x

* * *

 _Tribulations au clair de lune_

 **Un brin de sadisme**

* * *

.

— C'est curieux.

Vic hausse les épaules en se balançant sur sa chaise. Elle n'a pas besoin que les gens comprennent. Surtout pas Kiriya.

— Moi, au moins, c'est voulu.

— Pardon?

Cette fois, Vic rit franchement sous le regard mi-agacé mi-inquisiteur de l'ermite.

— Ouaip! J'ai plus l'air d'un mec que toi, ça doit quand même être vexant.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir vexer.

— En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, même Aya est plus masculine que toi.

Vic le sait, Kiriya est facile à énerver et il peut être dangereux. Mais, tant pis, ça l'amuse quand même de l'emmerder !

.

* * *

x


	7. Ce qu'il pourrait faire

**Disclaimer :** Infinite Undiscovery ne m'appartient pas.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce drabble de 100 mots tout rond a été écrit en une dizaine de minutes _._

 **Thème :** crime  
 **Personnages** : Sigmund et Rucha  
 **Genre :** Angst  
 **Timeline :** Pendant cette horrible escorte jusqu'à Sapran.

x

* * *

 _Tribulations au clair de lune_

 **Ce qu'il pourrait faire**

* * *

.

Rucha est peut-être jeune, mais elle n'est pas stupide et elle sait que, parfois, ses yeux ne la trompent pas.

Elle doit avouer que Sigmund lui fait un peu peur. Et quand il leur demande, à Rico et elle, de garder un œil sur Capell, elle comprend que quelque chose cloche. Enfin, tout le monde sait que quelque chose cloche entre eux deux à cause de leur ressemblance trop flagrante pour être un hasard mais, elle, elle se demande si ce n'est pas plus dangereux que ça.

Qu'est-ce que Sigmund ferait si Capell ne revenait pas en vie de Sapran ?

.

* * *

x

Je t'adore Siggy, mais avoue que t'es creepy avec ton petit Capell.


End file.
